The Chance of a Lifetime
by Esm3rald
Summary: "Sasha was already starting to shake his head, about to refuse their request. A ballerina, who never trained in a serious gym, wanted to be an elite gymnast?" From ch. 1. Payson/Sasha. AU. Pay is Mark and Kim's niece in this story.
1. Prologue - LOST

**I decided to take a look at this story that I posted a while ago and then canceled because I wasn't satisfied with it and try to improve it since I actually like the initial plot. So here's the prologue, hope you'll like it. It's going to be AU.**

**Summary:** Since she was six Payson always dreamt of becoming an elite gymnast and go to the Olympics. Unfortunately her mother didn't have enough money to allow her to go training with a real coach and in some important gym. She could only train at the public gym in her town. When her mother suddenly dies in a car accident, Payson is forced to leave Minnesota, where she lived all her life, and going to leave with her uncle and aunt, Mark and Kim Keeler, in Boulder, house of one of the best gymnastic club in the Country and one of the greatest coaches in the world, Sasha Belov. The tragedy that has suddenly hit her thus becomes an unexpected opportunity to make her apparently impossible dream come true.

**Pairings:** Payson/Sasha.

**Alternate Universe.** Payson in this story is Mark and Kim's niece. She has never competed at Nationals. She's completely unknown in the Gymnastic World.

Marty trains the Denver Elite Club and Kelly Parker, current National Champion. Kaylie is the second best gymnast in the Country and the best gymnast at The Rock. Sasha has been the Rock's coach for two years. Kaylie and Lauren trains at the Rock since they were little. Emily since she was thirteen, three years. The three of them are best friends.

**Since this is actually an AU story, the background and events leading to the beginning of this fic may change, not only regarding Payson but the other characters too. Possible OOC characters. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Make it or Break it, nor any of its characters. If I did, Payson and Sasha would be together. I don't make money by writing this story.**

**Prologue**

**LOST**

_"The worst day of loving someone, __is the day you lose them"_

**_(Elena Gilbert, The Vampire Diaries 4x02 'Memorial')_**

It was an early Saturday morning, at the beginning of June. The air that came from the opened car window was crisp, the sun was just beginning to rise. They had just landed in Denver and now, after an hour car drive, they were about to arrive in Boulder. The entire journey had been boring and uneventful, spent almost entirely in silence.

Uncle Mark had tried to engage her in conversation but she just couldn't bring herself to respond if not with a simple yes or no at regular intervals. And anyway, what she was supposed to say?

She just wasn't strong enough to pretend to be happy. How she was supposed to get used to all of this? How could she act like everything was okay? There was nothing okay about this. Her mother was dead and everything she had known until that moment was gone. She had to leave her home and move in another state, to go to leave with an uncle and aunt that, if she was lucky, she had seen twice in the last four years. Of course she was grateful for what they had done for her, organizing the funeral and allow her to go live with them but the wound was still too fresh for her to just move on with her life. She had no idea what to do now. She just felt so lost and confused. And angry, so very, very angry.

Finally, the car stopped in front of a big two-story house that it seemed it had been taken directly from a catalogue, complete with a garden and a backyard. She had always dreamed of living in a house like this one, now though she would have given up all the money in the world to have her mother back with her. And she had money now, enough not to have to worry about how to pay for college anymore at the very least. Her mother's life insurance was worth seven hundred thousand dollars.

She took a deep breath before getting out of the car, bag on one shoulder, suitcase in hand, and begun the path toward the front door. There she was, Kim Keeler, Mark's wife, standing already on the threshold, smiling at her. She was in her late forties, with brown shoulder-length hair and chocolate kind eyes. She tried to smile too and be polite but she was certain it looked more like a grimace.

"Hi Aunt Kim" she said a little hesitantly. Kim hug her in response. Payson, more than a little surprised, didn't return the embrace, standing with her arms at her sides.

Kim smiled anyway, not at all offended by the situation. She understood how difficult all of this was for her.

The inside was homey and nice furnished, just like she had always imagined a house like this one looked like. She didn't feel comfortable though, instead she felt completely out of place.

"Your room is ready if you want to see it." Kim interrupted her thoughts with her gentle but hesitant voice. She seemed she wasn't certain what to do either. Payson just nodded in response, she wasn't sure what to say.

With Kim leading the way, she crossed the hall and then climbed up the stairs, finding herself in front of a door on the right side of the hallway. The room was really nice: just inside there was a queen size bed with a desk just in front of it with three shelves above it and a big wardrobe next to it. To the right side of the door, there was a dresser with a mirror above it.

"Of course you can decorate it as you like it." Kim continued to say. "You'll need new sheets and towels. I'll just go at the mall later to buy some. Which color would you prefer?"

"Oh, it isn't necessary really. I have some of mine in my bag."

"Nonsense. You live here now and you need new things. You can come with me this afternoon if you want to. We could go shopping for some new clothes too."

Payson was about to refuse but then remembered that shopping was one of her mother's favorite activities. While Payson was the kind of girl who'd choose trainers over heels in a second, her mother liked to dress up. Her mother's favorite motto was 'If you look nice, you feel nice too.' Of course the clothes they used to buy were nowhere near pricey since they couldn't afford much but her mother was very good at make the best of what they little they had. She was just so positive about everything that even in the worst situations she knew that, thanks to her mother, everything would have been all right in the end. Now that she wasn't there with her, she couldn't help but wish that she'd spent more time with her, doing shopping together.

She decided then and there that she was going with Kim, and she would try to have fun.

"Alright." She answered then "But I'll pay for the things we'll buy today."

Kim was about to protest but Payson told her that it was the least she could do since Kim and Mark were doing so much already for her. Kim was forced to relent in the end.

"OK. Let me know if you need anything. I'll leave you to unpack." Kim said at last before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She spend the rest of the morning unpacking, trying to personalize a little her new bedroom.

Soon lunch time arrived and all the Keeler family, Mark, Kim and her cousin Becca, was seated with her around the table. It was awkward at first, at least for her. Nobody knew exactly how to break the ice. Becca at last, maybe tired of the heavy silence, begun to talk about her day. It was when she started to talk about the Rock and the training she had to endured that morning that she couldn't just stay silent anymore.

"You train at the Rock?" she said half envious half amazed.

"Do you like gymnastics?" Kim asked curious.

"Actually I love it. In Minnesota I used to go to the public gym every time I could and try new tricks. I like floor and bars especially. I spent nearly every hour of the day that I wasn't at school or at the ballet studio, doing gymnastics. "

Her greatest dream since she could remember had in fact always been that of becoming an elite Gymnast and going to the Olympics. But no matter how much she might have wanted it, it just wasn't something possible. It was just too expensive. She simply couldn't afford training in the kind of Gym required to become an elite gymnast. Gyms like Denver's, the Rock or Houston's were just not in the cards for her. Therefore she had resigned herself to forget all about it and spend of all her energies in becoming a prima ballerina. Her mother was in fact a ballet teacher at the " Ballet Academy" and even if the salary was just enough to pay the bills, her job allowed Payson to dance without paying for the lessons and to meet people who worked in the dancing world. Her mother knew that doing ballet wasn't what she really wanted to do and for a long time she had tried to convince Payson to try and that they would have find a solution together. But Payson knew that she couldn't ask her mother to sacrifice everything for her. She had simply kept training in the public gym because she just couldn't give up gymnastics even if she knew that her dream of becoming an Olympian was simply unattainable. Of course becoming a prima ballerina was something easier said than done. There was so much competition in that world and Payson didn't have exactly the typical body type of a ballet dancer. She was too curvy, her figure too 'womanly', and sometimes the dance directors she met, rejected her without even giving her the chance to show them what she could do. A few years ago these kind of expectations caused a lot of problems to her health, almost causing her to develop an eating disorder. Fortunately her mother realized what was happening to her before it was too late and helped her, forcing her to go to a food counselor.

Now though everything had changed. Everything that had seemed impossible before could may actually be at arms' reach. Even her mother wanted that for Payson. She had actually left Payson a letter where she explained that everything she had ever wanted was for Payson to be happy and achieve all her dreams. Maybe she had a chance after all.

"Maybe we could go talk to Sasha tomorrow and try to convince him to let you train at the Rock. What do you think?" Kim asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know." She answered very excited but a little unsure all the same. "It would be a dream come true but I don't know if it's something possible. I mean The Rock is like the best gymnastic club in the Country and only really good gymnasts train there. I'm almost seventeen years old, I've never had a real coach and I'd never competed before. I mean, I'd really like to have the possibility to train there but the truth is: I don't know If I'm good enough, not for a place like The Rock anyway."

"Well, if you don't at least try, how will you know if you're any good or not? The gym is closed on Sundays so you'll have all the gym to yourself and show Sasha what you can do without other people watching you."

"Are you sure you can convince Mr Belov to open the gym tomorrow just for me?"

"Sasha and I are friends and I am one of the gym managers at The Rock, I think he owns me a favor or two." Kim responded smiling and winking at her. Payson smiled in return. She realized that for the first time since her mother's death she wasn't feeling sad or numb like she had in the past few weeks.

Maybe it was the idea of keep doing what she liked the most, gymnastics, or maybe it was the kindness that Kim and Mark had showed her but, for the first time in two months, she knew that she was going to be fine again, someday.


	2. Chapter 1 - ONE CHANCE

**Here's the first chapter! I'm so glad you liked the prologue, and thank you for whoever reviewed and add my story to Favorites. I really hope there aren't many grammatical errors, I tried to do my best but it's very possible that some have escaped my notice. Please tell me if you notice any, I'll correct them.**

**I really hope you like this one too. This chapter is completely from Sasha's POV. Next one will be from various characters, Payson included of course.**

**Whoever is interested to see my livejournal where I post all my fanfictions, the link is: **:** esm3rald. livejournal. com (without the spaces)**

**Chapter 1**

**ONE CHANCE**

_"We have one chance.  
>One chance to get everything right.<br>We have one chance, one chance.  
>And if we're lucky we might."<em>

**_(One Chance by Modest Mouse)_**

Someone was knocking at the door of his airstream. A progressive thud that shocked him from slumber. Who was bothering him at this hour on a Sunday morning? Sunday was the only day of the week when he wasn't forced to wake up at dawn to train. It didn't seemed so but he liked to sleep in, and if someone awaked him in the only free day he had, well, he became more than a little grumpy. "Bloody Hell" He murmured, eyes still closed, accent thicker than ever just awake.

"Coming, coming!" he answered grumbling, when the knocking on his airstream didn't give sign of stopping anytime soon. He stood up reluctantly, hair a mess.

"Yes?" he asked rudely, while opening the door without bothering to check on his appearance first. That was until he found out who was that had woken him. It was Kim Keeler along with a blonde girl he had never seen before. The hair tied at the top of her head with a bun and the way she was standing reminded him of a ballerina. She had her head turned slightly and was trying very hard not to look at him, a slight blush covering her cheeks, an amused smile barely visible on her lips. For a second he couldn't understand what was wrong until he realized he was wearing his boxer shorts and nothing else. He had the sudden urge to blush along with her.

"Hello Kim!" he said somewhat shyly "Can you wait just a minute until I put some clothes on?"

"Oh, of course Sasha; I'm sorry to have come without warning you first but I was hoping to ask you for a favor."

"What can I do for you?" he answered from inside the trailer, while putting on a shirt and jeans on. A moment later he was standing outside looking curiously at Kim and her companion.

"This is Payson, my niece." Kim introduced with a wave of her hand in the girl's direction. "She's from Minnesota. Her mother passed away just a few weeks ago and since yesterday she's living with us. She loves doing gymnastics and would like to train at the Rock."

"How old are you?" he asked her directly.

"I'm going to be seventeen in four months Mr Belov." She answered somewhat awestruck. He received often that reaction from people so he wasn't particularly surprised. What made him grimace was the use of his surname. "Just Sasha. Mr Belov is my father."

"Oh, okay. It's a pleasure meeting you Sasha." She said extending her hand. They shake hands, hers warm and smooth in contrast with his calloused one. "So, in which gym you used to train? The ?"

"Yeah, the St. Paul Ballet Academy." Payson answered ironically. Then she continued more seriously. "I have never trained in a gym like the Rock before. Just a public gym, near my house."

"I know that usually you don't accept gymnasts unless they are competition-ready." Kim interjected cautiously."But I was hoping you could make an exception."

Sasha was already starting to shake his head, about to refuse their request. A ballerina, who never trained in a serious gym, wanted to be an elite gymnast?

When Payson began speaking again though he stopped, listening to what she had to say. "I know that you think it's just a whim on my part but it's not. I love gymnastics, more than I've ever loved ballet, and that's saying a lot. I always wanted to be a gymnast more that I've ever wanted to be a ballerina, but I never pursue that dream because… well to put it bluntly, we just couldn't afford it so I was just decided to making the ballet my career. But now, everything's changed and if there is even a slight chance to achieve the dream that I had since I was six years old, when I saw a gymnastics competition for the first time, then I should grab this opportunity. I know it's a lot to ask but I just need a chance. If, after showing you what I can do you still think I'm not ready to train at this gym, I promise I won't bother you again but please can you just spare judgment until after having observed my routines?" Her voice was strong, her tone without an hint of uncertainty, very different from the shy girl of just a moment ago.

"Okay. But I promise you I'll be brutally honest. If I think you have no talent, I'll tell you that without the slightest remorse." He was trying to scare her, he had no problem admitting it.

"I know." She was smiling now, amused but not surprised by his words. "And Thank You". She had a really beautiful smile, he couldn't help but notice. He nods in response before turning around, keys in hand, ready to open the gym, the whispered "Why does he live in a Airstream?" question catching his ears. He couldn't help but smirk at the familiar reaction his unusual choice in living arrangement always caused.

The truth was, he could easily rent an apartment, but living this close to the gym was first of all practical, but it was also a way to scare the less dedicated gymnasts and a way to always keeping an eye on what was happening in his gym.

Once inside he told Payson to start stretching and that he was going to have a few words with Kim. When both were inside his office he closed the door, the situation calling for privacy.

"Thank you for giving her a chance Sasha, I know that's very important to her." Kim said, gratefully. Her tone implied that it was important for Kim too.

"Don't thank me yet." He warned her. "I meant what I said earlier, if Payson is not good enough to train at this gym than I can't let her stay here. Even if she's your niece I can't make exceptions, you know that."

"I know. Just… she had a difficult few weeks between her mother's death and the moving in another state. If doing gymnastics can help her feel better…."

"I get it, believe me, I do." He said, thinking about her mother and how doing gymnastics helped him get over her death. "But I don't think that she'll be happy if the only reason she's permitted to train here is because of pity, isn't it? Anyway what's her story? How her mother died?"

" She was sick, a knee bone tumor. She died about two months ago." Kim answered, her tone sad, for Payson or her sister-in-law, he couldn't say.

"And her father? Where is he?"

"Her father isn't in the picture. We don't even know who he is. Lisa got pregnant when she was nineteen. She was in Boston at the time, dreaming of becoming a ballerina and studying in one of the best dance school in the country. Until suddenly she's back in Minnesota, pregnant, her dream abandoned, and without telling anyone who was the father of the child she was carrying. Mark and I were still engaged at the time. You can imagine the family's reaction. Anyway she had the baby as you can see and I think she was content if not happy with the life she had. Of course it must have been difficult raise a child all by herself but she has done well. She worked as a dance teacher at the 'St Paul Academy' and I see the way Payson talks about her, she was very proud of her mom. I can't even imagine what she's going through right now. "

Sasha didn't know what to say to that. What he was feeling wasn't pity but compassion. He partly knew what Payson was going through. He too had lost her mother when he was young and it had been really difficult to accept. But he had still a father that, even if they didn't always get along, loved him. Payson never even knew his. Still she had Kim and Mark in her life now and they were wonderful people. He hoped she was going to be okay.

He shook those thoughts from his head. Now he had to be an impartial coach, he couldn't let himself feel sorry for her. Not when he had to decide if she was good enough for this gym. Unfortunately very few people that came from a public gym had really the potential to make of gymnastics their career, partially because they didn't train enough hours to achieve the level necessary to achieve excellence, and partially because they simply didn't have the talent. Payson was already sixteen years old, almost seventeen, it would have been very rare if she actually had the talent required.

"Ok, I think now it's the time for the evaluation, she had waited long enough."

He exited the door and went down the stairs until he was standing in front of her. Payson was standing, hands on her hips, face determined. She was wearing a simple black leotard, more similar to those wore by ballerinas than gymnasts. But after all she _was_ a ballerina. She was also taller than the usual height for gymnasts, maybe 5 feet 4, but that wasn't necessary a bad thing. Emily Kmetko was tall too, even taller than her, but she was an exceptional gymnast. Her body was not that of a typical ballerina though. Most ballet dancers were too thin, without any feminine curves. Payson was the exact opposite, she was curvaceous, buxom even. 'And I did not just think that about my seventeen years old maybe-about-to-be elite gymnast'. He shook his head forcefully and nodded in her direction. "Okay, show me what you can do." He said to her, looking directly in her green eyes. "What do you want to do first?"

"Bars if that's okay for you."

He only nodded in response, watching her chalking her hands and then placing herself in front of the low bar. The beginning of her routine was pretty simple, her mount a glide kip on the low bar, one of the easiest. Except that the difficulty was increasing more and more release after release. The lines were perfect, toes pointed, knees always close together, with the illusion that both her arms and legs were miles long. It was beautiful to watch, even the more difficult transition looked extremely easy. There was grace and elegance in every movement, a meticulous execution that reminded him of Nastia Liukin. Except that there was also power in every transition between bars, the search of the height, the strength that was typical of a power gymnast. It was a perfect mix that he had never seen before today, not even in Kaylie or Kelly Parker that, no matter how good they were at charming the audience, were fundamentally power gymnasts. She finished the routine with a double salto backwards straight, a D level, but there was easily enough space to add a full twist. She touched the mat with both feet, knees slightly bent to cushion the landing, not even the slightest hop. He counted mentally the degree of difficulty of her routine and shook his head incredulous: 6.3; Amazing. Just six tenth of a point lower than Emily Kmekto, the best in the Country on the Uneven Bars, and four tenths lower than Kaylie. And he was sure that if she had been in a real competition she would have gained an almost perfect score. It seemed incredible that she had reached such a level all on her own. He was already busy thinking how he could up her DOD before Nationals when he realized that Payson was watching him expectantly. He knew his face revealed nothing and it was best this way, she would have to wait the end of the rotation to hear his opinion.

"Vault next." He only said. Her face fell slightly for a second before changing to determination. He was impressed.

"Two vaults, two different groups. You know how this work. Do your two best vaults ok?"

She nodded before preparing herself, closing her eyes for a moment and then she was running. She touched the springboard with both feet, before touching the vault with both hands in side position, launching herself in a Tsukahara back tuck with double twist. And she stuck the landing with no problem. Her lines perfect even on vault. 5.4, not a extremely high DOD but more than enough for now. Emily Kmekto, one of the best gymnasts on vault, would compete this year at Nationals with a Yurchenko 1 1/2, just a tenth of a point higher than Payson's. And she would have definetely gained high points in execution.

She didn't turn to watch his reaction this time, just returning at the beginning of the run, preparing herself a second time and then she begun to run, an Handspring front Tuck full, and then she landed, flawless once again.

"Beam." He merely said. In this particular event the fact that she was a ballerina was very evident. She began her routine with a walkover forward through handstand and then she immediately launched into a switch split ring leap. Most of her routine was composed by dance elements and she really looked like she was just simply dancing in these four inches of wood. None of his gymnasts could hope to achieve such perfect lines, not even Kaylie, whose style resembled a little Payson's. Lauren too, the best gymnast in the Country on beam, was a power gymnast, her beam routines consisting mostly in high difficult acrobatic elements. Her DOD was lower that both Kaylie's and Lauren's but not by much, and like always the execution scores would be an almost perfect ten.

"Floor now. Do you have a routine prepared?" he asked ready for a negative answer.

"Yeah. I guess. It is just something I put together watching the other performances in television and my knowledge of the Ballet."

"Ok. Do you have the music?"

She nodded before pulling the IPod out of her bag. He connected it to the speakers before asking her what song she had chosen.

"Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake." She answered biting her lips uncertain, almost as if she was expecting to be told she wasn't allowed to use it. Of course a ballerina would have chosen something like Tchaikovsky for her floor routine. He almost smiled at that, shaking his head.

"Okay. The floor's all yours." He said winking at her. She smiled shyly before positioning herself at the centre of the mat. The performance was amazing, she could go from a tumbling pass to a grand jeté or a fouetté with ease. But it wasn't the almost perfect execution that captured the attention of those who watched her. It was the emotions she was able to express, the story she was telling with her body.

On beam the execution was something mostly technical, the audience held captive by her elegance and grace, but in this, it was not that what kept his eyes glued on her form. It was the fact that she was flowing with emotions. There was a sadness in it that was almost palpable, but also the hope that things would be better in time. She was telling her story, how she had lost a person very close to her, the abandonment she had felt, maybe even a bit of anger for the injustice of it all. It was simply breathtaking.

It was without a doubt her best event, the dance execution was perfect, the tumbling passes with a high degree of difficulty, and the connection to the piece that touched the heart. When she finished he was certain there were tears in her eyes but the moment after they were gone.

"We'll need to upgrade your vault first of all. Then we'll think of the rest of your routines. Unfortunately there are only eight weeks till Nationals but I think we'll be able to upgrade all of your routines in time." He said without preamble.

"What?" Payson asked, having caught up in what he wasn't saying. Her green eyes were suddenly huge. "Does this mean I can train here?"

He smiled at the question, like he was going to pass the opportunity to train her after what he saw just now. "Of course you can. You are at Elite Level, without a doubt. The rotation, exactly like you did it right now, would have given you a score higher that anyone in this gym except Kaylie Cruz and Emily Kmetko. You're practically at the same level of Lauren Tanner right now but I'm sure, with a bit of work, you will be able to surpass her in no time."

"Wow. I never thought… I mean I knew I was pretty good or I would never tried to ask to be accepted in this gym but I hadn't realized…." She shook her head, dazed.

"I want you here tomorrow morning at eight sharp, not a minute later. And you should know that if you decide to train here there would be no boys, no parties, nothing that could distract you from gymnastics. You'll think of gymnastics and nothing else until after the Olympics. In two days there will be the Nationals Trails, that we do every year at The Rock. I want you to shine that day. Don't make me regret the opportunity I'm giving you." He added sternly.

"Of course." She answered dazed, then a second later she asked. "Nationals? I'm going to Nationals?"

He nodded and her smile became even more beautiful if that was possible, her eyes shining. He was surprised when a second later he found himself with an armful of Payson Keeler, her soft curves crashing with the hard planes of his chest.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She kept chanting, her warm breath caressing his ear, making him shiver slightly. Sasha stayed stiff, not returning the hug, more than a little stunned by her exuberance and by his reaction to her close proximity.

"Oh, sorry." She said a moment later, blushing furiously, before abruptly moving away from him.

"It's fine. You just surprised me a little." He smiled, reassuring her.

"I promise, I won't let you down." She added then, both immediately forgetting the awkwardness of a moment ago.

"I know you won't. Oh, and Payson? Welcome to the Rock!"


	3. Chapter 2 - TAKING CHANCES

**Here's chapter 2. Thanks so much for whoever reviewed and add my story to favorites. I'm really happy that you like my story. Please keep going with your comments and let me know what you think of this story so far, click the button below and leave a review; I assure you, it'll be much appreciated.**

**Whoever is interested to see my livejournal where I post all my fanfictions, the link is: **:** esm3rald. livejournal. com (without the spaces)**

**Chapter 2**

**TAKING CHANCES**

_"We may lose but the game we must play_  
><em>And it's true life's kicked you down<em>  
><em>And your heart is filled with pain<em>  
><em>But of all on earth I'll take my chances on you."<em>

**_(Chances by Hot Chocolate)_**

Payson woke up bright and early Monday morning, ready for her first day of training. She went for a run for an hour and when she came back to the house Kim and Becca were starting to have breakfast. Mark had already left for work. After a quick shower and a full breakfast the three of them got in the car, destination: The Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center.

"So, nervous for your first day?" Kim asked cheerfully.

"Uhm, maybe a little. More than anything else I'm excited to meet Kaylie Cruz, Lauren Tanner and Emily Kmekto. The three of them are among the best gymnasts in the Country right now and it's very rare that they are together in one single gym. And then there's Sasha Belov. I still can't believe he chose me as one of his elite girls. It's like a dream come true." Payson answered excited.

"You won't be so happy when you'll start training with him. He's brutal, especially with his elite gymnasts." Becca crept into the conversation.

Payson wasn't too worry about that though, she was ready to do anything that would have her prepared for Nationals.

* * *

><p>Several parking lots were already occupied that morning when Lauren Tanner arrived at the Rock. Today was a big day for her, it was the last day of practice before the Nationals Trials tomorrow. Not that she was really worried. She had like been one of the top three for the last two years. And there wasn't anyone who could come close to beat her expect Emily and Kaylie. Kaylie had always been better than her since she could remember and yeah she was jealous about it but she was her best friend so that was ok. Emily on the other end had arrived three years ago, before junior Nationals, and at the beginning they hadn't gotten along, at all, most of all because Emily had beat her from the start. Still they had become friends in the end and Lauren had resigned herself to be ranked 3rd but at least she was still the best beamer in the Country and that was enough for her at the moment.<p>

She got inside and begun stretching. Kaylie and Emily weren't there yet. It was really weird. Last year Kaylie was always the first to arrive and the last to go but just a few months after Nationals she had started to arrive at the gym at the last moment and hadn't stay late unless it was absolutely necessary. Not that she was less good than before, she was still the number 2 in the Country. Lauren was almost certain it was because of a boy, after all Kaylie was easily distracted. But who was he?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kaylie herself who had just appeared from out of nowhere in front of her. She had to stop daydreaming.

"Ehi Lauren." Kaylie said before sitting near her and beginning to stretch also.

"Ehi, where's Emily?"

"Right behind you." A voice startled her for the second time in less than two minutes.

"Ehi Em. Lo you're a little distracted today, what's up?" Kaylie asked, always the team captain.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about tomorrow."

"Yeah. We're going to dominate in Boston" was Kaylie's spirited response.

"We have to. It's our last Nationals. Even if I bet you can do another one."

"I don't think my body can handle it."

"I hear that." Emily introduced her own in the conversation. "Can you even imagine what's going to be like in two years? Sometimes I don't think I will be able to endure the pressure."

"Yeah me too. But think what our lives would be like after that. I just can see it…being busy showing off my medals, going to parades, sleeping in, eating whatever I want…"

"Parades? That's so cheesy!" Lauren interjected.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do after the Olympics?"

"I'm gonna bolt out of Boulder so fast, move to France, go jet sets, like the Beckhams."

Kaylie laughed in response and asked "And you Em?"

"I'll be happy when me and my mum will have no more debts to pay anymore…" Emily said drily.

That chilled the air a bit.

* * *

><p>Once Kim's car was safely situated in the parking space 'reserved for Keeler', Payson got out of the car and, gym bag on one shoulder, crossed the parking lot until she was standing in front of her new gym. She conceded herself a few seconds to admire the huge building that represented the Rock, breathing deeply to calm her nerves. She was going to train here from now on. At that thought she couldn't help but smile. Yesterday her complete attention had been captured by Sasha Belov and she hadn't thought about observing her surroundings. And really it was pretty difficult concentrating on something else when Sasha was in the near vicinity, especially if he was almost naked like yesterday.<p>

Of course she already knew he was handsome, she had seen a lot of photos and videos of him, as a gymnast and as a coach, and she could admit, if only to herself, that she had always had a little crush on him, but seeing him like this had been a little too much even for her steely self-control. Still, he was her coach now, and he was 15 years her senior, even in the remote possibility that he could see her in that light, nothing would ever come of it, thinking like that was pointless. She had to be ready for Nationals in eight weeks, she hadn't the time for silly crushes.

"Good Luck!" Kim wished her, distracting her from her thoughts, before entering the gym. Payson followed her example, walking through its doors with a determined stride. Immediately all the sounds and smells of a gym full of people assaulted her senses. It was very different from yesterday, when there had been only her, Kim and of course Sasha. It seemed almost small with so many gymnasts in it. She quickly went to change in the locker room putting on her new purple leotard. Yesterday Kim had practically forced her to go shopping saying that now that she trained at The Rock she absolutely needed new leotards; of course at first she had declined, not wanting her to spend so much money on her but she had insisted saying that she would have bought them anyway and that she might as well chose the color. So she relented at the end buying at least six different leotards in blue and purple because it seemed these two colors brought out her eyes.

She returned on the mats a few minutes later, searching for a place to stretch without stand out too much. She found a little corner near the vault.

The boys were already on the various apparatuses while the girls level 8-10 were followed by the assistant coaches. She searched the elites with her eyes, finding them near the bars. It seemed they were busy chatting with each other instead of stretching.

* * *

><p>"Board happy Tanner?" Sasha asked sarcastically. He couldn't care less what the Board thought. Of course Tanner didn't catch it. They were on the small balcony that lead to the office and they were observing the athlets practicing. Sasha noticed in that moment Kim entered the gym followed a second later by Payson.<p>

"Board's very happy. The Rock's rolling in gold, we've got the strongest club possible heading to Nationals. And 'Sports Illustrated' is taking a cover on our triple threat."

"As long as the girls stay focused" That was the hardest moment for them, so close to Nationals. They had to keep their cool and not let themselves be overwhelmed by the pressure or get distracted in any way otherwise all the hard work they had done will be for nothing.

Their conversation was interrupted by Kim who was ascending the stairs leading to his office. Sasha took advantage of that opportunity to escape Steve Tanner's conceited presence and entered into the office himself.

"Hello Kim! So, how's Payson today?" Sasha immediately asked.

"She's a little nervous but she's mostly very excited. Yesterday she couldn't stop talking about how big an opportunity this is for her and how grateful she is that you accepted her in this gym…"

"Oh, I assure you, I'm very happy myself to have her here. She has incredible talent and I have no doubt that with my help, she will become great!"

A moment later Sasha was descending the stairs and reaching the floor below, before calling out to his gymnasts to gather around. He noticed that Payson preferred to remain hidden, choosing a spot behind all the other gymnasts. Sasha internally smiled, it seemed she didn't like to be in the spotlight.

"Listen up. This is the last full practice before we fill out the list for Boston. We're gonna load the National Team with Rock girls and for the fun of it, shut up the Denver Club." Of course many of them laughed at that. Everyone knew about his history with Marty and that neither of them could missed an opportunity to try and have the upper hand on the other. "Tomorrow we'll have the team order ready and we're going to find out who'll make the top three."

He heard his three best athlets talk about the rankings. Lauren in particular was certain there was no way the top flight could be made up by anyone else but them. And until a few weeks ago he would have agreed with her now though… well she was in for a surprise.

* * *

><p>Once Sasha had finished his speech, he called her name aloud, attracting the attention of all the other gymnasts. Payson glared.<p>

"Ah Payson you're here. Good." He cheerfully said, smirking amused at her glare. "What are you looking at? Get back to work!" He added a moment later when the other gymnasts remained standing on the same spot, looking curiously at her and Sasha alternatively. Once the crowd was dispersed, and only Lauren Tanner, Emily Kmekto and Kaylie Cruz remained, Sasha came close to her.

"Try to relax." he whispered once he was close enough, obviously noting her mood.

She smiled slightly in return.

Sasha then turned his attention to the other three. "Lauren, on the beam, I want to see your new dismount in fifteen minutes, and I want it perfect. Emily, on bars. Kaylie on floor, work on your tumbling passes, they're not perfect yet."

"Who is she?" Lauren Tanner asked rudely, completely disregarding Sasha's orders.

"This is Payson Keeler. She'll be your new teammate from now on." He simply responded, not adding more informations about her. "Payson, these are Kaylie Cruz, Lauren Tanner and Emily Kmekto, you'll work with them from now on."

"She's going to train here?" Lauren asked again, almost interrupting Sasha.

Sasha's tone of voice became suddenly firmer, it was obvious he was miffed by one of his gymnasts' behavior. "Yes, Lauren, she's going to train here."

Payson turned around in time to catch Sasha's eyes. He rolled his eyes at her, like saying 'Forgive her, she's just Lauren being Lauren'. Payson tried to suppressed a smile at that. He asked her immediately after to join him in his office, he wanted to talk about the upgrades in her routines. He lead the way and Payson immediately followed him, trying to ignore the three pair of eyes following her every move.

* * *

><p>"What are we gonna do with her?" They had gone a minute to the bathroom while the newcomer was busy talking to Sasha. "I mean, Sasha said she's going to train with us, this means she's pretty good if she was able to attract his attention. What if she's able to make the top three?"<p>

"You can't waste your mental energy thinking about anyone else Lo. It will drive you mad. You have to concentrate exclusively about yourself and your routines." Kaylie tried to make her see reason but of course she didn't listen. She loved her best friend but sometimes she thought she spent just more energy with her than was healthy.

"Easy for you to say. You're the second best gymnast in the Country, she's not going to steal your spot. But what about me and Emily? We're the ones really in danger. We have to figure something out, and quickly. I'm not going to lose my spot on the top three because of some girl that just got here. We've been through a lot together, us three. I say, we make her stay here as uncomfortable as we can, isolate her out. Just to be safe."

* * *

><p>"So, yesterday I thought about your routines and possible upgrades for them. Ideally I'd like to see them ready for Nationals, but I'd understand if they're not. You're new here and I don't know how quick you are to learn new skills…"<p>

"I can do it." She responded certain.

He chuckled at that, appreciating her enthusiasm. "Okay. First and foremost, like I said yesterday, we need to upgrade your vault, changing your Tsukahara back tuck with double twist into a back layout with one and an half twist. This way both your vaults will have the same start value, a 5.7. Then there is beam. At the moment your DOD exceeds only Emily's but seeing as beam is her worst event, I think you can do better than that. So, I was thinking we could change your mount into a round-off Arabian walkover, and add an half twist to your gainer stretched back salto with double twist, if you can land it solidly for Nationals. Floor and Bars are your best events and they're fine for now. We can think of upgrading them after nationals."

"Uhm, actually, back in Minnesota, I was working on adding a clear hip circle with an half twist after the Shaposhnikova, it would add two tenths of a point to my DOD thanks to the connection bonus. And I was thinking about adding an half twist to my double backwards straight…. I never really tried it yet but I think I can do it." She responded, looking pleadingly into his eyes.

"Uhm… I don't know Payson. There really isn't a lot of time and you'll already have your hands full working on these upgrades I've listed, I don't think it's wise to add even more work. You'd risk to not being able to perform any of them at the end." He tried to warned her but she seemed pretty determined. "Okay, fine. You'll show me those new moves you want to add on your bars routine and I'll decide if you're going to be ready to execute them in time. But if I tell you NO, you're going to listen and you'll obey. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Sasha." Payson responded. Now she seemed even more determined than before. God, she was stubborn.

"You will have to come an hour early every morning for conditioning." He continued then "If you want to land this new moves constantly, we'll need to build your resistance. And possibly stay late too, at least for now. Then we'll see if you'll need further training. Unfortunately like I said, there are only eight weeks until Nationals and you're at a disadvantage compared to your teammates, seeing as you never had a real coach before. Their routines are almost ready, yours still need a little work." He explained to her. Payson begun to chew on her lower lip at that, she seemed suddenly worried. Sasha realized what she was thinking and tried to reassure her. "Payson, Kaylie and Lauren have spent all their lives training at the Rock, working with star coaches, and Emily has been here for three years already, of course they have an advantage on you but you have incredible natural talent and your dancing abilities make it seemed like you have done gymnastics on a elite level all your life. I assure you with a little bit of hard work, in two years you're going to bring home gold."

"You're really good at this." Payson said, eyes sparkling, gazing at him through her eyelashes.

"At what?" Sasha asked, not realizing what she was referring to. There was something in that look that made him gulp slightly, his throat suddenly dry.

"Inspirational speeches." Payson said like it was obvious.

"I really believe in what I said, Payson. It wasn't just to encourage you." He said, his voice a little scratchy.

She smiled sweetly at him then. "You really know what to say to make someone feel special." Her gaze was intense, studying him intently. The air was suddenly charged with electricity, and when she took his hand in hers, he could swear he felt a jolt running throughout his body.

"I know that I have already said this, but thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." She continued, squeezing his hand slightly. And just like that the tension was diffused.

"You don't need to thank me. Just make sure to always do your best and everyone will see what I already have. You're a champion Payson Keeler. They just don't know it yet."

* * *

><p>Once the conversation was finished, Payson and Sasha began making their way on the floor once again.<p>

The three girls were working on their upgrades, as they were told.

"Payson, on vault. We begin with your Tsukahara right now." And then addressing the three elites "You all get back to work. I'll come by later to see your progresses."

She could feel their eyes on her when she turned around to go to the vault. A part of her wanted to talk to those girls right in that moment, asking about their experiences, about Nationals. She was especially eager to talk to Kaylie. She was the one that last year has come really close to beat Kelly Parker.

Still, now was not the time to ponder about that. She had to train on her new vault and she had to prove to Sasha that he hadn't made a mistake in wanting her in his gym.

She placed herself at the end of the run, facing the vault, waiting instructions.

"Okay first of all, you need more strength when you touch the vault, because you have to jump higher that you did with your back tuck and to acquiring more strength and do it successfully you have to run faster. More power and more speed and you'll stick the landing. Don't think about lines for now, just think on land on your feet okay?"

Payson nodded before closing her eyes and visualizing herself doing a perfect Tsukahara. A moment later she was running at full speed. She touched the vault and then she was flying, her body rotating in the air. She landed, barely, before falling on her knees.

"Okay, the first attempt wasn't so bad. Keep working on it while I check on the other girls."

Payson nodded before standing on her two feet again, watching him walking away and going near the beam when Lauren Tanner was still trying her dismount, a double salto backwards piked, a E level.

For the rest of the morning she tried her vault and she begun to lend it more consistently, her lines weren't perfect yet but at least she kept landing on her feet.

"Very good Payson, I'm almost certain you'll have it ready for Nationals." She heard Sasha's voice from behind her. She turned around smiling.

"You think? I still have to work on my lines. I'm sure it's not really all that good to look at…yet."

"Yeah, esthetically speaking it's not but you'll get there!" Sasha answered, smiling in return. "Okay, enough vault for today. We have to work on your beam."

There was Emily Kmekto now who was working on beam, it wasn't her best event but she was solid.

Sasha waited until she had completed her routine before speaking "Emily you can work on vault now, your double Yurchenko isn't steady yet."

"It's the blind landing, it makes me a little nervous not seeing where I land" Emily answered before going to practice her vault. She didn't even turn in her direction.

Payson suddenly felt eyes on her and she turned to find the source. It was Lauren Tanner that was trying to glare a hole in her head. When she saw Payson watching her though she turned her head the other way, apparently ignoring her. It seemed they had a little conspiracy going on. It was petty and childish. Maybe they weren't as great as she thought they were. They were probably treating her this way because they felt threatened by her. Well too bad, if they didn't want to know her than she didn't want to know them either. Sasha's trust in her was enough for her.

With Sasha they practice until lunch; She didn't know how many times Sasha had told her to smile but she had at least almost mastered her new dismount on beam.

During the lunch break she went outside to eat the bag Kim had prepared her that morning. It was there that she saw Kaylie Cruz kissing a blonde guy inside her car. Apparently the number one girl at the Rock was violating the rules, and she wasn't even careful about it. She just shook her head, it wasn't her business. All she cared about was perfecting the new moves Sasha expected her to before Nationals and convincing him to let her add those new moves on bars.

* * *

><p>"Very nice work today Payson." Sasha said watching her dismount the uneven bars. Practice was over for the day.<p>

"Thanks" She responded. "How about I show you those moves I want to add now?"

"Ok, fine." Sasha gestured with his hand to go ahead and Payson, once having chalked her hands once again, began her routine. She didn't show any problem until the dismount. She fell, face on the mat, groaning.

She stood up then, shaking her head. Sasha raised an eyebrow, smirking at her.

"Don't look at me like that. It was my first attempt. I will have it ready for Nationals, even if I have to stay late every night to do it right."

Sasha chuckled. Why he wasn't surprised?

"You're really stubborn." Sasha said to her and Payson smiled, like it was some kind of compliment. And maybe it was.

"Fine, you won. But I want you to concentrate first and foremost on vault and beam ok?"

"Thanks so much Sasha." She came close to him like she wanted to hug him like she had done yesterday but then thought better of it, remaining standing in front of him. Sasha found himself strangely disappointed that she didn't hug him again. He shook mentally his head before he started talking once again.

"The Trails begin tomorrow at eight sharp so make sure to get a good night rest ok? And there's no need to tell you that you're not going to do any of the new moves you tried today ok? They're far from being ready."

"I know." Payson nodded, agreeing with him. "Then I'll see you tomorrow Sasha." She smiled at him once again before heading for the locker room to change. He found himself watching her walk away, smiling to himself without really knowing why.

* * *

><p>Once she had put her tracksuit on, she headed to the doors, where Kim was standing, waiting for her.<p>

"So how did your first day go Payson? You floor looked gorgeous." Kim asked her while they were outside. Becca was already waiting in the car.

"Good I think. I mean, my routines are okay even if I still have work to do…"

"And what about your new teammates? Have you talked to them?".

Payson didn't really know how to respond to that. The truth was that they all had stay as far away from her as possible, moving in another direction the moment she tried to get close to them, working always in the apparatuses she wasn't working on. She had started to feel like she was contaminated or something. So, no, they hadn't been nice. Still, she didn't want to complain. She was new and she did get that for them she was a new rival they had to deal with. It wasn't excusable but it was understandable. For that exact reason she decided to change the truth a little.

"No really. But it's okay! I mean, there wasn't any time. All four of us were working really hard today so… I'm sure tomorrow we'll have more time to know each other."

Kim smiled at that, saying that she was sure that they were going to become friends soon. Payson wasn't so sure about that but decided to stay silent for the time being.

* * *

><p>Her mum was late to pick her up but that wasn't such a novelty. Tired of waiting outside while watching all the other girls get in all their fancy cars, Emily started making her way home.<p>

She was already a block away from the Rock when she saw them. Kaylie, kissing Carter Anderson, in his car.

Kaylie had a boyfriend? And she didn't tell her about it? Why? She thought she was her best friend together with Lauren, why hadn't she told her?

She couldn't help but feel hurt, even if for the most part she could understand her. Seeing boys was against the rules and maybe she didn't want too many people to know in case word reached Sasha.

She run all the way home, swearing to herself that she would faced Kaylie in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Look, I think after Nationals , I should talk with your father, man to man." Carter said once they stopped to breath after an intense make out session. Kaylie had told her parents that she was going to stay late for practice but she had really spend the last two hours with her secret boyfriend. It was hard sometimes to keep sneaking around, lying to her friends and her family about her relationship, but it had to be that way. No one had to find out about her and Carter. It was against the rules and they could even be kicked out of the gym for this. Sasha had absolutely forbidden his gymnasts to have boyfriends because he considered them an unnecessary distraction that could be detrimental to their careers. But she loved him, she just couldn't help it. So they had to hide.<p>

It was because of this that Carter's words caught her completely by surprise.

"You see Kaylie, I'm eighteen. We've been together almost a year and we have real plans for the future." He continued.

"Forget it." She responded firmly. Her father would kill him and she said so.

"No, you're not listening to me. If he finds out about us, he will kill you, really kill you. Like 'blood and cops and teddy bears and candles on the sidewalk' kill you." She said when he keep arguing.

"I'm not afraid of him. He doesn't own you, you know!" Kaylie shook her head at this and plead with him.

"Carter please. Just stay low a little while longer. I'm under so much pressure right now… My dad is expecting for me to win this year.. I can't deal with this too right now."

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. It's just… I hate sneaking around. I just want it to be real."

"But this is real. It's the realest thing in my life."

They were about to kiss again when Kaylie heard the unmistakable sound of Lauren's car approaching. The music in her radio car was at full volume.

"Crap." She muttered under her breath.

They descended the car and get close to Lauren that in the meantime had parked the car in the alley in front of the house.

"Ehi Kaylie." She said with a too chirpy tone, looking Carter a little too closely, probably trying to figure out why he was here too.

"Ehi Lauren." She responded cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. What guys are you up to?"

"Oh he was just… driving me home. Thanks for the lift." She turned to Carter.

"Yeah, no problem. Is your brother here?" He answered playing along.

"Yes. He's inside." She tried to express her apologize with a look. She couldn't let Lauren know about them, no way.

"Good luck on the men's finals next week Carter." Lauren interjected, almost smirking.

"Yeah, good luck for tomorrow." He said before heading inside.

"I don't mean to pry but.. be careful. Sasha wouldn't be happy if he finds out about you two."

"There's nothing to find out. I told you, he was just giving me a ride Lauren, that's all."

"Right. Well, okay." She didn't seem convinced but let it go. "Check this out." She showed Kaylie a necklace with five diamond chained rings like those in the Olympic flag.

"It's beautiful." She said taking it in her hands to have a better look.

"Isn't it? Dad got it for me. And I have better news. Dad said he's gonna take care of Payson Keeler."

"What do you mean 'take care of'?" She asked a little worried now.

"I don't know. He said there has to be something on her and he's gonna find it. And you know Sasha and his rules."

She didn't like the sound of it but she didn't said anything. She knew she couldn't do anything about it. When Lauren decided something, it was impossible to make her change her mind. "Let's go inside. It's getting kind of cold." She said instead.

"Actually I only came to tell you this. Okay, just to be safe, we're still giving that girl the chill okay? I already warned everyone." And with that said, Lauren got back in the car and drove away.

Kaylie shook her head, she had a bad feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 3 - THE LUCKY ONES

**I'm so sorry for the wait, I have no excuse. I hope this chapter will make up for it. And thanks anyway for all the reviews you left and anyone who put my story in the Alerts and the Favorites, you're amazing!**

**Whoever is interested to see my livejournal where I post all my fanfictions, the link is: **:** esm3rald. livejournal. com (without the spaces)**

**Chapter 3**

**THE LUCKY ONES**

_"Chances are when said and done_  
><em>Who'll be the lucky ones who make it all the way?"<em>

**_(Chances by Five for Fighting)_**

Payson woke up the next morning feeling exited and anxious at the same time. Today was the day of the National Team Trials. She breathe deeply, trying to relax and empty her mind of all the negative thoughts. She was determined to do great today, she had to. She refused to disappoint Sasha after the big opportunity he had given her. She smiled just thinking about him. He was everything she had ever thought he was and more. He was an amazing coach, his very presence enough to command respect. She still couldn't believe he was her coach now. And damn if she didn't think that he was hot still. She couldn't help it, working in so close proximity with him didn't help her forget the huge crush she had on him, on the contrary getting to know him, in person, made that crush even more real. And when he made that speech yesterday about her potential and his firm believe that she was going to succeed. No one had ever made her feel special like he did.

Stop! She had to stop thinking about him that way, she had no intention of making a fool out of herself. There was no hope anyway. He was her coach and she was his gymnast, she was underage and it was absolutely against the law. And Sasha would never think about her in a romantic way anyway. So this stupid, pointless crush was going to stop now.

She closed her eyes, frustrated, and she tried to regain the concentration she needed. Today was her chance. Everything she had always dreamt about and never thought she'd have. She needed to make the top three. She refused to go to Nationals without ranking as number 3 at the Rock. She needed to make a statement, that even if she had never competed at elite level before, she wasn't less worthy of becoming a champion than everybody else. She knew she could do it, she had to. To prove to herself and anyone else that she deserved to be there, training at a gym like The Rock.

She knew she could never hope to beat Kaylie Cruz or Emily Kmekto - not yet anyway - but Sasha said that she was practically at the same level with Lauren Tanner, so today, the one she needed to beat, was her. She could do it, she knew she could. She had to do the best she had ever done.

She decided to try some breathing exercises to relax and focus, just like she used to do before a ballet recital, they were always very effective.

She could feel her body relaxing after every breath she took, until al last, she was ready to get up and face the day head on.

She reached the kitchen and noticed the entire Keeler family around the table, having breakfast. She smiled at the picture they made, Becca talking a mile a minute and Mark and Kim smiling at her indulgently. Kim noticed her first and immediately ordered her to join them. She took a seat near her cousin and started having breakfast too. She wasn't particularly hungry but she knew she needed the energy the food provided.

Soon after breakfast, Payson showered and got dressed in her new blue and black competition leotard. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to use a blue ribbon to tie her hair, fixing it in her usual bun. The last touch was the make-up. She hated make-up but this was a competition and putting on makeup was a necessary part of that, just like in a ballet recital. And anyway she was ready to bet that girls like Kaylie Cruz and Lauren Tanner would never face a competition without looking their best and Payson had no intention of appearing less than them in anyway so with a slight glare at the mascara bottle she had in hand, she started the tedious work of applying the makeup to her green eyes. Once that task was done with, she put a light veil of clear lip-gloss on her lips. She took a last look at the mirror and after a last deep breath, she nodded to herself. She was ready.

She reached the rest of the Keeler family who was waiting for her in the living room and together they made their way towards Mark's silver Volkswagen.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked her in a whisper. Payson nodded and answered "Pretty good." Kim smiled at her and said "You're going to do great." "I have to." Was Payson's reply.

They arrived at the Rock with minutes to spare. Payson took a look around her, observing in amazement the changes the gym received overnight. She spotted Sasha inside his office and decided to join him.

"Ehy." She exclaimed to get his attention.

"Payson, you're here. Well, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Just do what you know and you'll do great. Remember what I said yesterday, you have an amazing natural talent and I'm convinced that in no time at all, you'll become one of the best gymnasts this sport has ever seen. Now you just need to make sure that the world knows it too."

Payson smiled at him and after a last look his way, she made her way on the floor. Kaylie, Lauren and Emily were already stretching and it seemed like Lauren was sprouting all the reasons why Payson shouldn't be here and why she didn't belong to the Rock, not even trying to lower her voice when she noticed Payson approaching. She was taking the expression "competitive spirit" to a all new level.

Payson rolled her eyes at her behavior but didn't comment one way or another, sitting near Emily Kmetko and beginning to stretch, completely isolating Lauren's voice and visualizing her routines in her mind.

"_Trials for the Rock National Team will begin shortly. See that all athlets' names be signed._" She heard from the speaker. _Here we begin _she thought a little apprehensively.

She directed a brief look to the stands, noticing absentmindedly the large number of people that came to see the Trails, and spotted Kim and Mark Keeler sitting in the second row. She directed a small smile their way and then joined the rest of the athlets standing near the bars.

"_Kaylie Cruz begins the competition for the senior women on the uneven bars. Kaylie placed 2th in the USA Nationals last year._" Cheers from the standings at that announcement and then Kaylie was flying. Bars weren't her best events but she was still very good at it. Payson watched her with a little bit of awe. She was just so tiny, she seemed weightless. Her dismount was perfect, just a slight hop once her feet touched the mat, all in all though the performance was really good. After all, she wasn't the second best gymnast in the Country for nothing, Payson mused silently to herself.

As soon as Kaylie finished her routine, she reached Emily and Lauren who hug her enthusiastically, smiling widely at her and congratulating her on her performance.

After the performance of two athlets she didn't know the name of, it was Emily's turn. Emily was the best in the Country in this category so Payson wasn't particularly surprised when her name ended up immediately at the top of the rankings, with 3 tents of a point between her score and Kaylie's. On the contrary, bars where Lauren's worst event. Her score wasn't bad in the least but Payson knew that, at least in this category, she could do so much better. The same scene that happened at the end of Kaylie's routine, happened with Emily and Lauren, both enthusiastically congratulated as soon as their feet had touched the mat. Payson wasn't stupid, she knew that it was more a scene meant for her than a genuine sign of solidarity between the three of them.

Finally, it was her turn. She positioned herself in front of the low bar, hands slightly trembling, looking one last time towards Sasha, who winked at her in encouragement, and then, raising her arms in greetings to the judges, she started her routine. In an instant she was in the air, the grip on the bar, the only thing keeping her from falling face down on the ground. She was flying, her mind completely empty of concerns. The only thing on her mind, the next step in the routine, almost pointless because her body knew already what to do, without order from her brain. She landed with her eyes closed, savoring for just a few seconds more, the indescribable feeling of freedom that was possible only during a routine on bars.

Too soon, reality reached her blissfully blank mind and opening her eyes, the sounds of the spectators applauding her performance reached her mind. A wide grin appeared slowly on her face. She did it. She looked at Sasha, who was sporting a proud smile on his face, and then at her aunt and uncle. They were both smiling widely and applauding enthusiastically. She looked at the rankings and widened her eyes slightly.

**1)Emily Kmekto: 16.450**

**2) Kaylie Cruz: 16.150**

**3) Payson Keeler: 16.075**

**4) Lauren Tanner: 15.575**

Wow, she was in third place and a less than a tenth of a point distance with Kaylie. She couldn't believe it. _"An extraordinary performance for the newcomer Payson Keeler who has come close to Kaylie Cruz's score, silver medalist of last year Nationals."_ The speaker was commenting. Payson stole a look towards Lauren, Kaylie and Emily who were sporting the same disbelieving expression on their faces. She smiled, half-amused and half-satisfied at their reactions and reached Sasha's side. Sasha too had a similar expression of surprise on his face, but it was instantly replaced with pride. Sasha Belov was proud of her. A warmth glow filled her chest, making her smile even more.

"Do you believe me now?" Sasha asked her in a low voice. Payson shot him a questioning look so he explained: "That you really can be great if you only want it."

"Yes, I think so. I want to believe it. I want to go to the Olympics and win." Sasha smiled at her, satisfied by her answer.

The next event was beam, Lauren Tanner's best event and Payson's worst. But she wasn't scared. She only needed to land it, just executing her routine like she did yesterday, without big mistakes, and she would be fine.

Emily was up on beam first. She was good at it even if it was obvious it wasn't among her best events.

Kaylie's beam routine was really good but Lauren was first on beam for a reason. She was very precise but her performance was mostly about powerful and seductive moves, nothing similar to her own. She knew without need to look at the scores that in this one event, Lauren had beaten her. In fact, here it was Lauren Tanner, in third place with a score of **31.600** against Payson's **31.525** points. Kaylie was now first with a score of **32.075** while Emily was now in second place with **31.750** points.

Fortunately for Payson floor was next, her best event. She noticed Lauren making her way towards her with a smirk on her face, probably intending to gloat at her. Before Lauren could open her mouth to make more insulting comments, Payson beat her to it. "Don't kid yourself Lauren. This is the last time, you'll see your name among the top three today."

Kaylie was first again, her routine gracious and captivating, the people watching her, enraptured by her moves and her cute smile. She was good at charming the audience, Payson granted her that.

Lauren's point of strength on the other end, were her power moves. She was good yes, but Payson knew that in this event, she was better even than Kaylie.

Floor was one of the weakest event for Emily but she was still solid, enough to keep her second place intact. At least for now. Because now was her turn.

She settled at the center of the mat, her knees almost touching the ground, her head hidden between her arms, waiting for the music to start and then she began. She didn't need to think about what she was doing, her body was in perfect sync with her mind. The routine was the same as the one she has shown Sasha, but this time, she wasn't thinking about her mum, she was thinking about him. She realized suddenly that somehow, even after only a day that she knew him, Sasha Belov had somehow become her inspiration. And this routine was all for him.

At the end of it, she looked at him directly and noticed a strange, intense look on his handsome face. A moment later he was smiling so largely that she was almost scared his face would split in two. She smiled shyly at him in response and with a deep breath, she looked at the board.

**1) Kaylie Cruz: 47.125**

**2) Payson Keeler: 46.900**

**3) Emily Kmekto: 46.700**

**4) Lauren Tanner: 46.400**

_"Another amazing performance from Payson Keeler, who is now in second place, followed by Emily Kmekto in third place and Lauren Tanner, now fourth. While Kaylie Cruz keeps the first place." _

Payson gazed towards Lauren, who looked livid. She was complaining to her father in a low voice until the two of them reached Sasha's office, now empty.

* * *

><p>Lauren couldn't believe it. She was humiliated, no she was beyond that. She was furious. How was it possible that a girl who just got here, a girl no one had ever had of before, had just beat her like it was nothing? She was Lauren Tanner dammit, one of the best gymnasts in the Country, while who was her? A nobody, no one of importance and yet... Sasha himself chose her as his new elite gymnast. No, no. no...she had to do something. But what?<p>

"It's okay Lauren." Her father tried to reassure her but it wasn't working.

"It's not okay. It's so not okay!" Lauren replied angrily.

"She's apparently not so great on vault."

"You don't get it. If she manages to beat me, I'm out. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do but you need to go out there and have the vault of your damn life." Her father patted her on the shoulder and left the office. Lauren followed him out, angry beyond belief.

She started to stretch near the vault and noticed the folder with the measures for the springboard just in front of her and without anybody noticing, she took at look at it. Well, if her father wasn't going to do anything about it, she had to do it herself.

Here it was, Payson Keeler: 2 feet 6 inches. She took the pencil that was on the folder and change quickly the number from 6 to 8. She made sure that no one had noticed what she had just done and then quickly reached Payson's side. "Good Luck!" She said with a smirk and went away.

* * *

><p>Payson looked at Lauren with a frown on her face, wondering what she was up to now but, a moment later, she shook her head, deciding that she didn't care. She needed to prepare herself mentally for her vault, a Tsukahara back Tuck with double twist.<p>

"With her first of two vaults, Emily Kmekto." Payson observed Emily's performance. Damn, she was good. Both Kaylie and Emily were really great at vault. The two of them doing the same vault, a Yurchenko 1 1/2.

Then was Lauren's turn. It was pretty obvious that vault wasn't Lauren's best event, her DOD in her best of the two vaults, was two points lower than hers.

Soon after was her turn. She was running and then touching the springboard with her two feet. In a second she realized something was wrong. She touched the vault with her hands but she was higher in the air that she should be. She had performed this vault a million times. She knew she did it right, so what was it?

She tried to relax her muscles, because she knew she was going to land on her back.

The impact was pretty bad, it hurt. She heard from a distance the cries of the audience and her aunt and Sasha calling her name.

"Payson? Payson can you hear me?" She tried to answer but she grunted from the pain instead.

She tried to stand but it was difficult. She took a deep breath then she said "I'm fine. Can please someone help me stand?"

Sasha helped her, supporting her back. Payson put one arm around his shoulders and her head on his shoulder, trying to shift her weight away from her back.

"Are you okay? Can you move everything?" Sasha asked with a worried voice. Payson looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, just the impact for a moment you know? But I'm fine." Sasha didn't looked convinced but didn't comment.

"I think you should rest. I recommend calling the ambulance, just to assure ourselves that there's no lasting damage."

"I'm fine. No ambulance. Just a little bruise. I'm going to do my second vault." At that point they had reached the office, Sasha helping her sit on the sofa inside it.

"Payson I don't think…" Kim interjected but Payson interrupted her.

"No, Aunt Kim. I'm not going to leave the competition now. I'm going to do my second vault. I'll just rest in the meantime okay?"

"Payson this is your career, if you're sure…"

"I am." She responded firmly. She looked at Sasha too and he nodded, giving her the okay.

She had a suspicion why she had choked the vault, even if she couldn't be sure. Because there was no way it was her fault, not on this vault. It wasn't a new vault, she knew she had done it right. That only left Lauren and her machinations. She had done something to the springboard even if she had no way to prove it, she was almost certain it was her fault. Lauren was just the type of girl prepared to do anything in order to win, even sabotage others.

She had been too high in the air, that meant the measures on the springboard were wrong. Was it possible that she had somehow changed them? It wasn't an impossible thing to imagine. Everything she had to do was change a number and voila….

"Are you sure you're okay honey?" Aunt Kim asked her again.

"Yes Aunt Kim, I'm fine. Just a little bruised."

"Okay. But are you absolutely certain you want to do your second vault? You're fourth right now, it's a great position for you."

"I don't want to be fourth. I'm going to execute the vault and place 3rd like I'm meant to be. No way Lauren Tanner's going to be placed higher than me." She didn't share her suspicions with her aunt because Sasha was present and she didn't have any proof against her, she didn't want Sasha to think she was trying to blame someone else in this.

"Your aunt is right. You did great. I don't think you realize what you just accomplished today." Sasha interjected.

"I'm not done yet. I'm going to do my second vault and I'm going to go third at Nationals."

Sasha shook his head with a smile, seemingly resigned to her stubbornness.

"_We're going to move now to the second vault for the senior ladies. The best of the two scores will be the effective one. And here's the second vault for Kaylie Cruz._"

She rested for a few minutes still, listening to the speaker. Emily had done a solid vault and she was second for the moment. Lauren was third, but that was going to change soon enough.

"_And here's Lauren Tanner final vault_."

"I'm up next." She stood up, smiling at Kim to reassure her once again that she was okay and then she descended the stairs, Sasha at her back, and reached the vault area.

"I would wish you good luck...but you're not going to need it." Sasha whispered in her ear. Payson smiled at him, happy that he had so much faith in her.

Lauren had just landed and she was about to reach Kaylie. She left Sasha's side and intercepted her, telling her "It seems your attempt to sabotage me hasn't worked after all. Too bad I guess you'll going to Nationals in fourth… what a shame." She smirked before going to talk to one of the assistant coaches.

"I'm sorry, can you check the measures please? I think there was a mistake."

"Okay." He looked at her strangely, before telling her that in the folder it was written 2'8''. Bingo.

"As I thought. The right measures are 2'6''. I can't think how it happened. I mean, we had checked yesterday…"

The assistant was looking suspicious at that point but change the numbers non then less. She smiled before going at the end of the run and preparing herself.

This time her vault was perfect. She landed, smiling for the first time.

She checked the board and there it was, her name in third position. Just like it was supposed to.

* * *

><p>Kaylie, a bouquet of flowers in her hands, looked at the new comer, Payson Keeler, curiously. She couldn't believe how well she did today, especially counting the fact that before yesterday, she had never even heard of her. She really deserved her third place.<p>

"You were great Payson." She said to her, feeling guilty about the way she had treated her yesterday. "Yeah, you were amazing." Emily added.

"Thanks." Payson answered with a smile.

Kaylie was sorry for Lauren of course but sometimes you have to concede defeat. Payson was better today. She had beaten Lauren fair and square.

"Congratulations girls." Sasha said to them with a proud smile. And then added towards Lauren. "I'm sorry Lauren. I'm sure you'll do better next time."

"No, it's not fair. I've been in the top three for the last three years." Lauren protested vehemently.

"And this year you're going fourth. It's not the end of the world."

"And if someone had done something against the rules?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasha asked suspiciously

"Kaylie has a boyfriend." Lauren said quickly. Kaylie looked at her betrayed and was quick to deny.

"I saw her with Carter yesterday, after practice."

"Yeah, she gave me a lift home that's all." Kaylie explained.

"Yeah, almost three hours after practice."

"She was with me." Payson interjected and Kaylie looked at her surprised. "We met after practice because I needed help with homework since I'm going to study privately now and Kaylie offered to help. Then Carter came to pick us up because her brother couldn't come at the time."

"It is true Kaylie?" Sasha asked, looking at her now.

"Yes, yes, it's true."

"Good, see you tomorrow then, bright and early." Sasha dismissed them before reaching his office.

Lauren huffed and left also. Kaylie couldn't believe it. How could Lauren do something like this? She was her best friend and she almost convinced Sasha to kick her out of the gym.

"Thanks." She said to Payson but she shook her head. "Don't worry about it." Payson answered before reaching the Keeler family and leaving the gym.

Kaylie breathed a sigh of relief. At least her relationship with Carter was still a secret. More or less.

* * *

><p>Sasha was in his office, working late like it had happened all week when suddenly Steve Tanner entered into his office without knocking, his face not very pleased. Sasha internally smiled, still amazed at Payson's performance that morning. He had to admit that she had surprised even him for how well she did. He really couldn't wait to see her at Nationals. He was sure, she was going to amaze everyone.<p>

He forced himself to concentrate on Steve Tanner's presence in his office and exclaimed: "You must be pretty disappointed eh Steve?"

"You could say that!" Steve answered pretty neutrally, rendering Sasha instantly suspicious.

"Well, it's not the end of the world to go fourth. Lauren will have her chance to shine at Nationals anyway..."

"You and I both know that girl doesn't deserve to be third. It was just a fluke. A stroke of luck, nothing more. After everything me and my family has put into this gym, making it a success. Calling you back from obscurity, convince you to come back to train..."

"I came back because I wanted to. And regarding Payson, you're wrong. Payson has an amazing talent. I actually never seen anyone with so much talent and determination all in one. She's going to bring home gold at the Olympics next year, I promise you that!"

"Right. Funny thing... I wasn't so sure about this Keeler girl so I hired a PI"

"You hired a PI to investigate on a seventeen year old girl? It's pretty desperate for you, isn't it?"

"They're not just girls Sasha. They're big business and you know it."

Sasha shook his head, exasperated. Steve hadn't ever been able to understand that for him had never been about the money. He cared about those girls and he wanted to see them succeed, because they had the potential to, all of them.

"And you want to know what I found out?" Steve asked with a satisfied smirk on his lips. "It seemed that Payson Keeler had eating problems in the past. Enough to visit a food counselor. You know what it means right? She probably has an eating disorder, something unfortunately extremely common in gymnasts and ballerinas."

Sasha froze for a second but then regained his wits and answered calmly. "I saw Payson just this morning eating an energy bar soon after the Trials. If she ever had some kind of problems, she seemed pretty over it to me."

"Yes, maybe. But we both know that eating disorders can reappear overtime. I think it will be best if Payson is prohibited to compete at Nationals. It could be dangerous for her health."

"Thanks for the concern, Steve. But until I will talk to Payson myself, I'm not going to do anything this drastic."

"Like I thought. Very well then, you give me no choice."

"What are you talking about?" Sasha asked wary.

"I just got off the phone with the Denver Club. Marty will be very happy to have Lauren in his team. And she will not go alone. I convinced the parents of the girls ranked from fourth to seven to join us. This will certainly put a dent in your amazing team."

"All of this because Payson beat your daughter fair and square? You're pathetic. I never thought you could stoop so low."

"Lauren is better that your Payson and she's going to prove it to anyone at Nationals. Just wait and see."

"As you want Steve. Good luck in Denver. Marty is a good coach but he's not me."

* * *

><p>The next morning Kim had once again drove Payson and Becca to the Rock. Her niece had been amazing yesterday. She still couldn't believe what she had seen.<p>

Payson was content this morning, and more determinate than ever it seemed, to prove herself.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she noticed all the people assembled in front of the stairs leading to the office. Nobody was training, something was wrong.

"Ehy, what's going on?" Kim asked Ronnie Cruz, the closest to her.

"You're not gonna believe it. Lauren and Steve left the club, and with them our all second flight. Fourth through seven."

"What? Why?" Payson asked from beside her.

Ronnie looked at her compassionately and answered her. "Because you beat Lauren just before Nationals."

"She'd really leave the Rock, the gym she had always trained in, just because I beat her once?" Payson shook her head and asked "Where's Sasha?"

"Inside his trailer. I think he's trying to contact Marty."

"I'm going to talk to him." Payson said and without waiting another minute, she flew outside.

"Well, looks like you're going to Nationals honey. You're seventeenth." Ronnie said then, towards Becca. Her daughter looked at her surprised but pleased. Kim smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. Something good had come out of this, it seemed.

Right in that moment, Steve Tanner himself descended the stairs, two boxes full of documents in his hands.

"Ehy, Steve, what the hell are you doing? Put those down." Shouted Alex Cruz at him.

"I'm just taking Lauren's documentations necessary for her registration at her new gym. Good luck folks."

"This is low, Tanner, even for you."

A moment later, Lauren joined her dad, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Kaylie reached her side. "Ehy, so what, this is good bye?" her tone between sad and angry.

"Don't look at me. If rules weren't forced, it should have been me on the top three and not you. And you know it" Lauren answered defiantly. Kim wondered what she was referring to. After a last look her way, Lauren and his father left the gym.

* * *

><p>Payson knocked on Sasha's airstream a little hesitantly. "Coming!" She heard from inside and a moment later, Sasha Belov was in front of her, inviting her inside. "Ehy. So, it seems the Tanners left the Rock uhm?" She said with a cheerful tone that was obviously forced.<p>

"It seemed that way." Sasha answered with a shrug and a grimace.

"It's my fault, isn't it?"

"No, Payson, it's not your fault. It's Steve Tanner's fault, because of his need to control everything around him and it's Lauren's fault because she can't accept the fact that you're better than her. It's certainly not your fault."

"Then why I feel like it is? I mean, you lost half the team because of me."

"It doesn't matter Payson. They made their choice. We are going to Nationals, with or without them. Don't worry about it okay? You need to concentrate only on the upgrades on your routines okay?"

Payson nodded, even if she wasn't convinced. After another few words exchanged between them, she left his trailer and came face to face with Lauren Tanner.

"Congratulations Payson. One lucky day and you bloomed the gym to pieces." Lauren taunted her. "I'm sure everyone is loving you now. Oh, and you may have all those people fooled but I have your number. Your lucky streak is not going to last. I'm gonna make sure you got buried in Boston."

And with those last words, she left. Payson wondered for a moment if she was right. maybe she had just been lucky. Then she remembered Sasha's words and shook her head. "No, you'll be the one who will get buried!" She muttered to herself. "This is a promise."


End file.
